TANPA Saori
by Cloe Eve
Summary: ini fic kedua gue yang isinya gk pernah nyambung, buat ini juga gue masukihn nama2 temen gue pake julukan n ada yang nama asli...


TANPA Saori

Suatu malam Saori tidur dengan pula dan juga dengan gaya yang sungguh memalukan yaitu tengkurap, udah gitu ngiler, ngorok dan...

Saori :"apa-apaan...?"

Cloe :"udah lu diem aja, suka-suka w mau ngapain"

[klik, lampu dihidupkan] Hari pun telah pagi, saat untuk sarapan. Diruang makan, tiba-tiba

"Dutttttt..."

Zeus :"siapa itu?"

Fanoto :"elu ya sa...?"

Saori :"bukan aku..."

Oreska :"itu elu yang ketut tiram, coba aja bauki"

Fanoto :"iya tauk mengiyuckskan"

Saori :"bahasa apa sih?"

Oreska :"bahasa kita, yang jelas TANPA elu"

Ok mari kita lanjut kesiang hari [klik]. Di kuil Pisces

Aphro :"berisikkkkk..."

Mu :"sabar, sabar pasti semua ini ada hikmahnya"

DM :"siapa sih ni authornya?"

Aphro :"iya buat cerita pake acara berisik segala, MENGGANGU TIDUR SIANG UNTUK KECANTIKKANKU"

Mu :"yang lebih buruk musiknya dangdut"

DM :"juga, waktu itu buat fic kita suruh nyanyi lagi GRAWLLLL..."

Cloe :"apa? Ngomongin aku ya?" [nempeleng Aphro n DM]

Aphro :"kok sih Mu gk?"

Cloe :"diakan saint kesayanggan gue yang paling cute"

"lu tau gak tigaan kok ada music dangdut?"

All :"enggak"

Cloe :"soalnya sih SAORI sialan itu lagi dangdutan dikamarnya, tapi... w dah kasih kamera yang selalu ngerekam semua aktivitas dia yang sungguh memalukan"

DM :"bagus HUA...HAHAHA... masukin youtube ya"

Cloe :"yoi"

Aiolia :"woi... daripada kita stress jalan-jalan yuk... eh ada Cloe Eve"

Cloe :"iye hehehe"

Camus :"Aphro lu lagi banyak bonus sms kan? Smsin temen-temen yang laen ya"

Aphro :"ok ok"

Akhirnya pada sore hari [klik] para saint gold, hiruma yoichi, siti sulastri, oreska, fanoto, gue, anisasuke (anisuke), ichiwa, n D.T yang jelas TANPA munen dan saori tiba di mall

Oreska :"tunggu dulu"

Hiruma :"kenapa sih lu?"

Oreska :"kita harus megang 2 patung singa ini sebelum masuk"

Cloe :"yuk mending kita duluan aja Emu" [narik tangan MU]

Mu :"kok Emu?"

Cloe :"itu panggilan sayang dari gue"

Fanoto :"sungguh memalukan sih Oreska"

D.T :"tak patut"

Ichiwa :"dasar manusia listrik"

Siti :"udah deh gk apa kali... oreska liat itu orangnya gurih"

Oreska :"eh iya hahahaha...hahaha..."

Hiruma :"dasar mereka berdua orang nyasar"

Milo :"elu sendiri juga orang nyasar"

Hiruma :"YA-HA"

Sementara itu didalam mall

Cloe :"Emu... bagus yang mana"

Mu :"yang violet aja, lu mau pake baju ungu tuakan?"

Cloe :"iya"

Mu :"mau beli lollipop yang gede gak?"

Cloe :"mau dong..."

Sementara itu yang laen masih sibuk diluar dan gak masuk-masuk

Fanoto :"apa sih lu... fudul aja"

Ichiwa :"siapa yang fudul sih"

D.T :"Camus... I love you"

Camus :"Loves you too"

Anisuke :"hayo... ichiwa cemburu ya?"

Fanoto :"ehemm... ehem... batuk nih"

Ichiwa :"apa sih?"

Anisuke :"hayo... itu muka lu merah"

Siti :"udah klo suka mah bilang aja"

Oreska :"jangan munafik"

Siti :"dan menzolimi diri sendiri"

Ichiwa :"jelek lu"

Ichiwa pun langsung cabut entah kemana, paling juga ke toko buku cari rumus matematika. Dasar tu anak maniak mtk, dikit-dikit MTK dikit-dikit MTK, udah gitu tu anak sukanya...

Ichiwa :"udah stop, gk ada di scenario tau? Lu mah nambah-nambahin sendiri"

Cloe :"hak gue dong, dah ah w mau lanjutin baca dulu ni"

Eehemm ok kita mulai lagi, Emu tersayang ngajak nonton dan akhirnya gua dan emu ke bioskop yang gak jauh dari tempat beli lollipop.

Mu :"itu ada oreska, fanoto, anisasuke, siti, milo, DM, aphro, D.T and camus"

Cloe :"samperin yuk"

Mu :'mana yang laen?"

Camus :"gk tau tu"

Tiba-tiba... feeling gue gk enak nih... ternyata bener...

Saori :"kok kalian ada disini? Kok w gk diajak?"

Aphro :"soalnya kita gak suka ma lu, ups keceplosan deh"

Saori :"APA? Kalian semua penghianat?"

Cloe :"oh gitu..."

Saori :"lu harusnya gak boleh gitu dong ma gue, gue tu ATHENA"

Cloe :"bodo amat, maul u Athena kek siapa kek gue gak peduli BODO AMAT"

Saori :"kamuuu..."

Oreska :"lu mau nangis? Nangis aja, gak akan ada yang kasihan ama elu. Apalagi lu berantem ma cloe, dia kalo ngomong mah pedes dalem jadinya"

Fanoto :"yang tadi belum apa-apa"

Saori :"klo gitu gue suruh para saint gold yang ada buat nangkep kalian"

Milo :"OGAH, kita setuju ama mereka"

Saori :"ta...ta...tapi kalian gak bias gitu dong. Kalian harus bantuin gue"

Aiolia :"O-G-A-H lu ngerti gak"

Siti :"pokoknya TANPA SAORI"

Saori :"WUA... eh... apa-aaan ni? HUA..."

Akhir yang cukup menyenangkan, Saori yang lagi nangis pun langsung ditarik oleh security dan langsung aja dilempar dari lantai lima kayak lagi buang sampah. POKOKNYA TANPA SAORI.


End file.
